The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a phenolic resin foam.
Trichlorofluoromethane (Freon 11) is mainly used as a foaming agent in a conventional method for manufacturing a phenolic resin foam. However, since Freon 11 is highly volatile, control of the formation of cells is difficult, and there is the problem of contamination of the working environment.